


Reality

by TheGreyLady



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some dreams that can't become reality, no matter how much Shujin wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Реальность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293211) by [VanilLemon_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky)



_Reality_

It is his wedding day.

Shujin knows because he is standing at the alter, tugging at the collar of his tuxedo, waiting for the wedding march to start.

He knows because now Miyoshi-Kaya-chan, he corrects himself; you can't call your wife by her former surname-is now walking toward him, her white gown flowing, and she looks beautiful, of course. She has always been beautiful, but not like this. The sun has never reflected on her hair in quite this way; her smile has never been this bright.

Shujin looks at her and feels nothing.

She is standing in front of him now, shy and demure for once in her life, her cheeks tinged with pink and her eyes turned away from his.

The priest-why are they getting married in a Catholic church? Neither of them is religious-is speaking, but Shujin is not listening. His eyes are on Miyoshi, and why is it impossible to imagine her as Takagi Kaya?

"Do you, Takagi Akito, take this woman, to have and to hold, from this day forward-"

"No," he whispers, and this is the first thing he's done right in his whole life, he thinks. "No, I-I'm sorry. Miyoshi. I can't."

She blinks, frowns, confused. Shujin's eyes turn to the front of the congregation and find Saiko, mouth hanging slightly open, and the crowd is whispering but Shujin doesn't care, doesn't care that Miyoshi has started to cry, because he all he wants in the world is to kiss those parted lips.

So he does. He runs from the alter and he pulls Saiko against him and kisses him with all the fervor in his body, and Saiko kisses back, and this is it. This is the lyrics of love songs he never understood. It is the stars aligning and waves crashing and it is everything Shujin never knew he needed, what's always been missing when he kissed Miyoshi like this.

And then it ends. Shujin opens his eyes.

He stares up at his ceiling.

It is his wedding day. He knows because Saiko enters his room, telling him to get up because the wedding's in just a few hours, and Miyoshi will kill him if he's late. He knows because he looks at Saiko and thinks that this is what he's supposed to do, even if his heart aches and his stomach twists into knots at the thought.

He sighs and gets out of bed. He has never had trouble turning his dreams into a reality-his and Saiko's success is a testament to that-but this time, this time he will bury it under false smiles and a false marriage and a partnership that is so much more to him than it will ever be to Saiko.


End file.
